Not a Mistake
by Eebay13
Summary: miley is with liam. nick is with selena. but will a night of pure boredom change them forever? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start another story because I got inspiration for it by the current nelena Miam situation. I hope u all like it because I don't know if I will keep it.**

*** ****

Sitting at home on a Saturday. Alone. So fun.

I had the day off today when no one else did. I finished filming Hannah Montana so there's something that I could do but I couldn't anymore. Demi was taping sonny with a chance. Mandy had dance rehearsals. Liam was moving into his new apartment with his brother. And my siblings were god knows where.

Wait.... Siblings. Brothers. Nick has the day off to I'll just call him and invite him over.

I grabbed my blackberry and quickly dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring.

"Hello" I smiled at the sound of him picking up my call.

"Hi Nicky"

"oh hey mi what's" I could hear the smile in his voice. It was just something me and nick had in common, we always knew what the other was feeling and I think that was why I felt so close to nick.

"I'm bored and home alone you should come over" I said adding a giggle at the end hoping my cuteness would make him not be able to refuse my offer.

"I thought I was the only one who had the day off!"

"no I do too now come over" I smiled even bigger and my insides started to jump in excitement at the sound of nick and me hanging out for the day.

He chuckled lightly on the line. "Okay okay give me five minutes"

"okay bye Nick" I said with yet again another smile.

"Bye miley"

I hung up the phone and smiled  
victoriously. He was coming over which means I won't be alone anymore. Wow I love you Nick Jonas.

I was sitting waiting on the couch alone watching the real world when suddenly I heard a truck outside and recognized it as nicks brand new truck. I ran to the door before he got half way there and hugged him. "Thank you I was so bored"

He laughed while snickering. Don't laugh at me Nick that's not nice I added in my head with a snicker. "I can tell. I always knew you would give in and know that you would always need Me."

"ha-ha nick don't be so conceited it doesn't look good on you."

He laughed "everything looks good on me mi you should know that." He added with a smirk.

"okay so let's just go watch a movie"

"okay sounds good do to me"

We walked into the living room and Nick chuckled when he saw the two full bowls of popcorn, perfectly portioned, and two diet cokes on the table. I looked at him "I'm always prepared"

"yes you are" he said as he turned his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"So what so you wanna watch, comedy romance action horror. you pick"

He started to think for about five seconds and knowing nick I knew he would take forever to pick. So I sat still before finally giving in and deciding to just pick for him "action it is"

"I wasn't done deciding"

"well you took to long"

"five seconds"

"oh well so trace said this was a good movie"

"That what Joe said"

I placed the DVD taken into the DVD player and hit the play button. I sat on the couch next to Nick and grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch. I was sitting next to nick pretty close and he didn't argue because I think he knew if he did he would just end up losing. Smart I've trained you well.

The movie credits came on and I situated myself comfortably and made sure nick was comfortable and there was plenty of popcorn and soda for the entire movie.

***

We were now toward the end of the movie when the main character is fighting all the French or whatever people. A guy jumped out and I practically jumped in Nicks lap. I didn't even notice awkwardness because it wasn't there. And it never was with nick, one of the many things I loved about our relationship. I hid my head in his chest and he started to rub my back and whisper comforting words in my ear. Leave it to Nick to be a total  
sweetheart in an embarrassing situation like this. But this wasn't the first time I got scared while watching a movie with nick, and I could guarantee it wouldn't be the last. Well I hoped it wouldn't be.

Nick reached over for the remote and turned the movie off. But I didn't move from his lap. Honestly I really have missed this, cuddling with Nick, being comforted by Nick.

Nick suddenly put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I would look at him. "It's over okay"

I just nodded my head. He totally mesmerizes me all the time. He was still looking down at still and I heard him under his breath "god your so beautiful" I started to blush.

Suddenly Nick started to lean in and I found myself leaning in too. I looked at his lips and took in every detail I could about them. It's been about six months since I felt his lips on mine and I want to make sure I remember every single detail about this moment. What we were wearing, what I was feeling, why it was finally happening, and where we were, and then suddenly nicks lips were on mine. Covering them in a perfect mold. Nick kissed me with so much passion. The kind of passion that I have been looking for with Liam.

**So what do you think?? This is the first episode so I know it sucks. And sorry its short the others are longer I promise. And I don't know when ill post again I have three state tests this week and my birthday is Saturday!!!!!**

Form spring .me /eebay13  
Twitter .com /nileyNILEYLOVE  
REVIEW  



	2. Chapter 2

**This episode will be rated m I guess. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. And fair warning you might already know this but im not the good at writing sex scenes so bare with me on this okay?? I will try to get better at it. And I know its short I didn't know what to put in this one.  
**

I found myself kissing him with so much passion, no one ever kisses me like this and honestly I miss it. Suddenly images of selena and Liam ran through my head and I pushed Nick away. This was wrong we were with other people. He gave me a look of confusion when I pulled away.

"Selena.... Liam"

He started to stroke my cheek "you mean so much more to me than she ever will"

"but I'm with Liam"

"look me in the eyes and tell me you don't miss this"

My eyes started to tear up "I can't" I felt nicks lips on my face kissing my tears away.

"I love you Nick"

"I love you too Miley"

He captured my lips in another kiss and this time I didn't hold back. I listened to my heart instead of my head. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He lightly pushed me down against the couch and moved down to my neck.

I moaned lightly as he softly started to suck on my neck. His hands started to creep up my shirt and chills ran through my body. "Nick..."

He pulled away and looked at me."Not here" he went back to kissing my neck and slowly started to lift me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He started to head towards my bed and I ran my hands through his curls while he kept kissing my neck.

He laid me down on my bed and took off my shirt before I had time to even say something.

He ran his hands down my side as I pulled his black and red flannel button up shirt over his head and ran my hands down his muscular chest. His hands found the button of my shorts and he slowly peeled them off. So glad I wore fancy underwear today. He started to rub my inner thighs and I let out a moan and he trailed down kissing to my collarbone.

I took his belt off and quickly took his jeans off with them. We were both left in our undergarments when he put his hand behind my back and unclasped my bra his hands ran down my body and stopped at the top of my thong. He pulled away from me and looked at me.  
"Are you sure"

I just looked at him. Did he want this as much as I did?? Would he regret it later? "Are you sure?" I asked him.  
He smiled and peeled off my thong leaving me in my bra. He started to kiss my breast that was exposed and he pulled off my bra and pushed our bare chests together I let out a moan and took his boxers off.

He came back up to my lips and started to kiss me and then slowly slipped into me. I whimpered a little in his mouth. And he completely stopped moving. I pulled away "it's fine"

"I don't wanna hurt you" he said still inside of me.

"Well it will stop I'm fine"

He started to stroke my hair and kissed my forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too"

He looked into my eyes and pushed into me slowly I tried to hide the pain but Nick can read right through me.

I kissed him and slipped my tongue in my mouth and he started to push into me a little hard. I let a moan out into his mouth. And I heard him groan into mine. He started to push into me harder and pain was replaced with complete pleasure. I moaned louder into his mouth and ran my fingers through his hair. He started to push into me even harder.

***

Two hours later and multiple orgasms later he pulled out of me and laid down next to me and automatically wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head letting his lips linger there.

"I love you"

I smiled he loved me and I loved him. It was all okay now. I kind of had him back. I realized no matter where we go in life. No matter whom we date. We will always find each other because we are made for each other. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

**So what do you think?? I really hope you guys like this I got the idea from being upset about that couple if you get what I'm saying. Sorry I know its short I wrote this one fast. ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!  
REVIEW!!  
formspring .me /eebay13  
Twitter .com /nileyNILEYLOVE **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know when I'll update anything or if I will. Go to my Twitter and read my recent tweets and you'll know. And because like three or four of you asked the next episode of The Beginning of Forever is in nicks POV**

As I began walking up the steps of the apartment building I started to get really nervous. And my hands started to shake. Three weeks I cheated on Liam with Nick and now I have to fix it. I walked down the halls until I found the apartment number and I knocked on the door. Liam answered the door almost immediately. "Hey you." he pulled me into his arms in a tight secure hug; he pulled away and kissed my forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Liam."

"okay we can talk my brothers are gone so it's just you and me." I nodded my head as he led me into the apartment, they were practically moved in and the apartment was really nice and big. He led me to a white door and opened it. "Welcome to my room."

I looked around in the middle was a king size bed a flat screen TV sat on the dresser and bedside tables were on each side of the bed. There was a desk on the corner of the room and a door in the back corner that leads into the bathroom. He sat down on his bed and pulled me down on his lap. "I did something." I said shifting so I was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Okay it can't be that bad."

"Liam I can't be with you anymore."

"why??"

"I cheated on you..... With Nick.... And it wasn't just like a kiss." I feel like I could tell him the exact truth without having to worry. Liam and I are like each others best friends so I have to tell him exactly what happened.

"What did you like make out??" I just stared at him in the eyes not answering his question trying to get the truth through his eyes. "oh Miley you didn't"

I nodded "it wasn't supposed to happen I just invited him to watch a movie as one thing lead to another and you know the rest"

He got up from the bed and looked out the window his back facing me. "I knew this would happen one day. Everyone did. I just didn't want to believe that it would. I can't believe you had sex with him."

I rose from the bed and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his back and resting my head on his mid back, since he was so tall and I was so short I couldn't reach his shoulder let alone see over it. "Do you hate me??"

"no"

"I'm sorry really really sorry" he turned around so he was facing me and wrapped his arms around me. And he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled. "I'm cheating on Nick now."

"he doesn't have to know I won't tell" I buried my head in his chest and took in his scent. He sighed and kissed my head. "I'm gonna Miss This."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"you can't control your feelings Miley."

I nodded against his chest. "Mi I want us to be friends"

"I want to be friends to."

"it might be a little awkward at first considering we have made out so much."

I pulled away and took my arms away from him and slapped his chest. He laughed at me and I joined in. "I have to go."

"he's coming over??"

"yeah"

He untangled his arms from me and we walked to the door in silence. When we got there he turned to me and stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. "I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"stop"

"your special miley and I hope he knows it."

I broke up with Liam last night and even though nick was here after I broke up with him I haven't told him yet. Nick is still with Selena and I'm hoping that once he hears this news I have for him he will break up with her. Nick has come to see me every day since our "moment" we acted like a real couple inside but as soon as we stepped out we were just best friends. So anyway tonight when he gets here I'm going to tell him very important news. But first I'm gonna tell him I broke up with Liam. As a kind of "your the only one I want" type thing.

He was going to be here any minute and I was pacing my room nervously when the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door "why do you still knock??"

"I don't know I feel awkward if I don't" he leaned in a kissed me on the lips as soon as the door was shut. "I missed you"

"we were together yesterday mi"

"yeah yesterday that's not today" I said putting emphasis the words yesterday and today.

He chuckled and walked over to my couch pulling me down with him I automatically cuddled into his side. A habit that I had grown accustomed to.

I took a deep breath. No need to stall I just need to come right out and say it. I'll tell him about Liam first to soften him up a little then just tell him.

"So last night I broke up with Liam"

He looked down at me smiling "why are you just telling me this"

"I wanted to surprise you I guess"

He smiled and kissed me again. "I think I'm gonna break up with Selena"

"why"

"why did you break up with Liam"

"I don't know I just felt guilty I guess"

"well that's why"

"I have other news too"

"well tell me"

I took a deep breath. I've been preparing for this all morning long and now the time has come. I can't do it. I'm so scared. I'm such a wimp. This isn't how my life was supposed to go. Or his.

"So I bought you some diet coke it's in the fridge I'll go get you some"

I stood up and walked into the kitchen completely aware Nick was trailing behind me. I grabbed the soda and set them on the counter in front of Nick.

"Don't lie to me Miley Ray"

"I'm not lying Nicholas Jerry I really did buy you more" I said gesturing to the diet cokes sitting in the counter.

"you know what I mean"

"oh my gosh my show is coming on in like five minutes"

He narrowed his eyes at me "what show"

I started to scratch the back of my head "you know that one with the guy and that girl that live in that place and work in that other place"

"really sounds great what channel I might wanna start watching it"

"well that one channel with that name and that logo in the bottom corner of the TV"

"oh I'll be sure to watch it and call you when it's on so we can watch together"

"well that sounds like a good plan Nick your such a smart thinker"

He got serious all of a sudden. I hate when he does that because then I have to tell him.

"Miley just tell me I promise I won't get upset" he said while wrapping his arms around me. I nuzzled my face in his neck and breathed in his scent.

"It can't be that bad mi"

I started to cry I felt my tears hitting his neck and I cried more. Sure he said he wouldn't get upset but that was before I even told him. But I know that I have to do it. He has the right to know.

I took another deep breath with my face still in his neck.

"I'm pregnant"

**Ill be updating this probably because I have like five other chapters written but read my tweets or if you already follow me then you would know. Sorry for the wait.  
Drama coming. So how do you like it so far??  
Formspring .me /eebay13  
Twitter .com /nileyNileyLOVE  
REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick was staring at me with wide eyes. He didn't move and neither did

I. Suddenly he started to burst out laughing. What? This is serious

why is he laughing. I just told I'm pregnant and he laughs at me?

"Nick I'm serious"

His laughter slowly very slowly died down. "Miley that's the funniest

thing I have ever heard. Pregnant. Oh wow that's funny"

My eyes started to water I guess those pregnancy hormones are finally

kicking in. "Nick I'm two weeks late I took a test. Well actually I

took like five. We are having a baby Nick."

His face suddenly got serious and he began to speak to me. "Miley if

you think this is some funny joke then your completely wrong."

"Nick I swea--" suddenly I felt something coming up in my throat. I

ran to the bathroom and as soon as I was leaning over the toilet I was

throwing up. Something pulled my hair back and rubbed my back. I knew

it was him but i still was throwing up. "It's okay mi" Nick started to

whisper soothing words into my ear. I finally was done I stood up and

flushed it all down before walking over to the sink and brushing my

teeth and rinsing my mouth. Nick grabbed my hand and led me to my bed

and sat down with me.

"You really were serious"

"Yeah I was Nick"

He sighed "this is a lot to handle. I mean we are seventeen at the peak

of our careers and a baby just can't fit into that"

Anger started to boil in me. Basically he just said he didn't want a

baby because it would ruin his career. "are you fucking kidding me

Nick? Nick you didn't use a condom that isn't my god damn fault. All

you care about is your career I could be dying and you still would be

focused on your career. Your not the same Nick you were when we met.

All you care about is music. Music this music that. I love it to Nick

but it's all that's on your mind. What about me?? I'm not ready either

but I'm gonna be because we are having a baby Nick and if you don't

like it Nick leave." I stood up and walked to the door then I opened

the door for him and motioned for him to get out.

He looked at me when he got to the door. "at least I changed for the

better. Look at you your a slut now! Everyone knew you'd get knocked

up and your saying it's mine! Well i guess you have an excuse to get

back with Liam! I think he wants to know he will be a dad! Your

ridiculous!! I'm done with you!! Don't expect me to come back! I've

got all I need in Selena!! Fuck you miley!!"

Tears were streaming down my face. "Maybe if you didn't we wouldn't be

in this situation you asshole!" I slammed the door in his face I heard

the front door slam and I slid down the wall crying my eyes out. It

all set in. I need him to hold my hand through all of this. But he

will be holding selenas as she gets bad reviews about her moose calls

on stage. The one time I need Nick the most he doesn't even want any

part of me. I was gonna go with Nick today to get checked out in a

hospital to make sure I was one hundred percent correct about this.

But I can't go without him. I need someone who will understand. I

picked up my phone and called Demi.

"hey dem" I was choking on each and every word as I talked. "Can you

come over I need you"

"yeah I'll be there in five minutes" I hung up the phone and laid on

my bed clutching my stomach.

Five minutes later as she promised Demi walked in my house. She walked

in my room and looked at me before running over to me and trying to

comfort me. Demi is the only one that knows about me and Nick these

past few weeks. "What happened mi"

"he--left" she wrapped her arms around me tighter. For the next half

hour she tried to calm me down. We didn't talk we just sat in silence.

When I finally did stop I looked up at Demi "if I tell you something

promise not to hate me. Cause I really need someone right now"

She smiled "I promise tell me"

"okay... I'm pregnant.... And it's nicks"

She had the same expression Nick did when I told him not even an hour

ago. "Is that why he walked out??"

"he said that a baby would mess up our careers and I went off on him.

And then he called me a slut and sad the baby is probably Liam's. He

said he was done with me and he has all he needs in Selena."

"he said that?? Sweet innocent Nick said that??"

I just nodded my head "I'm gonna kill that boy"

"no Demi it's fine. If Selena is who he wants then that is okay. I'll

just have to do this alone." I knew I was lying and so did Demi. Him

being with Selena is exactly what I don't want.

"Miley he can't talk to you like that. And he doesn't want Selena he

wants you. The both of you are so blind you're in love with each other

why can't you just drop everything and be together like your supposed

to be. You're having his baby. And he wants to be there for you he's

just scared. Just like you are. But you two have to realize that

fighting is making it worse on both of you....and the baby. You two

are bringing a baby into this world.... together don't you think you

should be together through it all."

I was crying silently while she went on "I love him so much Demi and I

need him right now more than I ever have I just wish he needed me."

"He does" she pulled out her phone and dialed a number and waited

while it rung. She put it on speaker and put a finger to her lips

indicating I don't say anything.

"Hello" an aggravated voice I recognized as nicks was on the line.

"who the hell do you think you are walking out on her like that. She

needs you Nick and you need her. She's having YOUR baby nick. She lost

her virginity to you and so did you. Your gonna be a dad in like eight

months stop acting like such a baby and get over here and apologize"

I heard him sniffle on the other line. He was crying. My sweet nick

was crying "demi I can't"

"Why not Nick"

"I'm scared"

"Of what"

"Losing her losing my child I can't go through that again and it will

be worse if I do because I'm losing my baby too"

"Nick your not gonna lose them. But if you don't apologize you might"

"I know I just I don't know what to say I called her a slut"

"Well do you think she is a slut"

"No she is the most beautiful down to earth talented girl I have ever

seen"

"Nick is your music really more important??"

"No I just worked so hard on it and when she told me that's the first

thing that came into mind. But driving I started to think about how

she is so much more important and a baby wouldn't be bad it would be

amazing for us"

"Nick you should come back"

"I know I'll be there in five minutes"

Demi hung up the phone and looked at me. "See he does care"

I smiled he wanted to be here. He wanted to have a baby with me. Me

and Demi were talking and then were heard his truck pull into the

driveway. He knocked on the door and Demi yelled come in. He walked to

my room and stood at my doorway. "Well I got to go I'll let you

lovebirds talk"

"Bye dem"

She walked out of the house and it was just me and Nick. He was

staring at me from the door way and I was staring at him. He mumbled

something like I'm so sorry and I patted the spot next to him on my bed.

"Miley I didn't mean any of it i swear. Your not a slut or a whore or

anything the media calls you. I love you and only you. Selena doesn't

mean anything to me I love you so much and I want to raise this baby

with you. I want to be there for everything these next months. I want

to hold your hand in the delivery room. I want to be there. You are so

much more important to me than Selena will ever be I promise. I'll

break up with her right now if it means I get to be here for you."

**Formspring. Me /eebay13 ask me questions I'll answer I swear:)**

**Twitter .com /nileyNILEYLOVE follow me:)**

**Can you tell I hate selena?**

**The beginning of forever is finally updated check it out sorry for the long waits. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked into his eyes and I could see that they were glazing over. He

was crying again. This pregnancy is gonna make us both emotional. A

single tear ran down his face as we looked into each others eyes. I

started crying just watching him cry. "Nick I love you"

"I love you too mi"

"I wanna forget this"

"Me too Miley"

"I want you to be there for everything"

"I will I promise"

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and put my face

in his neck. He copied my actions. We sat still wrapped in each others

arms crying for god knows long. "I'm so sorry mi"

I just nodded my head against his neck. "I'm sorry for calling you a

slut and walking out on you and I'm so sorry for putting you in this

situation."

I looked up at him "you don't wanna have this baby with me"

"of course I do honey it's just I know it's gonna be hard on you and I

don't want to see you struggle with something"

I smiled at him "it's gonna be hard on both of us nick"

"Well I don't have to carry this" he rubbed my stomach and I looked

into his eyes. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed my stomach and I

giggled as he started talking to our baby. "Hey baby I'm your daddy.

When you get older if your a girl no boys. And if you're a boy then we

will go to lots of baseball games together I promise" he kisses my

stomach once more "I love you baby"

Tears started welling up in my eyes. All the doubts I had about Nick

not wanting this baby is way out the door now. Nick and I are gonna be

fine just fine. "Nick I still haven't checked at the hospital"

He looked at me "so you got me all excited I might be a dad and your

not even sure"

"I wanted you to come with me" he looked at me and smiled "okay I'll

call right now"

About twenty minutes later we were on our way to the walk in clinic

Nick had called. I was starting to get nervous. This doctors

appointment is gonna make it all set in. I'm gonna leave here a mother

to be or nothing. After talking about it with Nick I realized I want

the first option.

We walked into the clinic with our hoods on and Nick went over to the

receptionist and signed us in. We walked hand in hand to the pale

green squeaky waiting room chairs. Nick never let go of my hand.

We waited five minutes and our names were called "Miley" I stood up

and walked over to the doctor and shook his hand as Nick did too.

"It's very nice to meet you two. Follow me this way."

Once we got to the room we took off our hoods and the doctor gasped

"Oh my! I'm sorry my daughter is a huge fan our both of you actually"

"Aww well thank you how old is she?" he smiled at me as I asked about

his obviously beloved daughter. "She just turned five"

"Oh wow well tell her we said hello" the doctor smiled like he had

just won the lottery. In a matter of seconds the doctors face turned

professional. It kind of reminded me of nick. "So what can I do for

you guys today?"

I looked up at Nick and nodded. He knew he would have to say it. I'm

just not ready to announce it to a stranger. "we need a pregnancy test"

I dropped my head down and looked at my black converse. I knew the

doctor was staring at us weird. I felt nicks lips make contact with my

head and I found the confidence I needed to look up and look at the

doctor. He cleared his throat before talking again.

"Of course. Well we are gonna have to do a blood sample."

My eyes went wide in horror. "Like a needle" he nodded his head and I

felt like mine would fall off anytime. Nick grabbed my hand and laced

our fingers together. He squeezed my hand letting me know that I have

to do this. "Umm okay that's fine I can do that" the doctor walked

over to a convenient drawer in the room and pulled out the needle. I

swallow the lump in my throat and I felt like it was rising again. He

grabbed some anti bacterial wipes and walked over to me. He rolled up

my sleeve and wiped the area the needle was to be placed with the

wipes. I grabbed nicks hand and turned the other way as the doctor

drew blood from my arm. He pulled out the needle and wiped my shoulder

again before putting a band aid on the spot and rolling my sleeve down.

"I'll be right back with your results" he walked out of the room and I

breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over. "you did great mi"

"that was so gross i hate needles."

Nick chuckled lightly "I can tell Hun."

I looked up at Nick and into his eyes "how long do you think we will

have to wait"

"I don't know let's hope it's not long..."

"why do you say it like that?"

"Selena is coming home tonight"

I looked down I knew that this would happen. Just because we are

having a baby doesn't mean he is gonna pick me. I should have known

that. "Mi I have to see her if I'm gonna break up with her"

"You are?" my face lit up at the sound of having Nick to myself

again. I leaned in to kiss Nick. We were centimeters apart I wanted to

feel his lips on mine. But then the doctor walked in "I got the

results for you two."

We pulled apart and looked at him. "Ms. Cyrus you are pregnant about

two and a half weeks along."

I looked at Nick and smiled he smiled back at me. "I'm gonna need you

to take some vitamins for the baby" he walked to a drawer and pulled

out a bottle of vitamins and threw them at Nick. Of course Nick caught

them. "And I'm gonna recommend you to some doctors in the area" he

handed us a slip of paper full of doctors names in Los Angeles. We

shook hands with the doctor and walked out.

This is actually happening I'm having Nick Jonas' baby.

**So how is it? I'm kind of going on what I know from my mom being **

**Pregnant so sorry if it's a little messy or doesn't make sense. And im so sorry for the long waits. Like I said ive kind of lost all my ideas so I need help **

**getting some back but the beginning of forever is done and it is gonna be up today too.**

**REVIEW**

**Twitter: \nileyNILEYLOVE**

**Form spring. Me \eebay13**


End file.
